


T'Challa

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Science, Gen, Kid Fic, Kiid T'Challa, Vibranium (Marvel), Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: T'Challa was born sickly. Alea Carter falls into Wakanda and heals him. She comes back later to do the same with his little sister.





	1. 1993

**Author's Note:**

> T’Challa will have been born in 1985 for this making him 31 when he becomes king.

Alea was unlucky. Really unlucky. Like she knew that being in the African jungle would end bad, but she really didn’t think that it would end so badly that she would almost die. She had fallen down off the side of a mountain and almost died. She was rescued by the Border tribe of Wakanda.

 

When she woke two days later she was lying on a bed made of soft linens. She felt no worse than she had before she fell off the cliff. She almost felt better had it not been for her inability to feel her legs. After she finished her self assessment she started to look around herself.

 

The room was small, maybe ten square feet. The walls were white, and the floors were black. A man who was not much older than she was walked into the room and smiled when he noticed that she was awake. He was wearing what was probably normal here, robes with a cloak. Both black with purple accents.

 

“You had us worried that you would not wake, young one.” His voice was kind and carried through the small room.

 

“Where am I?” Alea sat up as well as she could with her lower body paralyzed.

 

“You are in the African nation of Wakanda. My name is T’Chaka.”

 

“My name is Alea. I knew that we had come close to Wakanda, but I didn’t realize just how close we were.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My team and I were on a mission in a neighboring country. We were under no delusions that we might need to cross the border to keep from being captured, but we were told to do so only if our lives were at risk."

 

T’Chaka nodded and pulled a bag from the floor. Alea realized it was the one that she had been carrying when she fell. The bag looked more beat up then she remembered, but the fall could have done that to the bag.

 

“We did not open it. We respect your privacy and have not opened it. But I have wondered do you know what metal that your arm is made of?”

 

Alea took the bag and started to go through it. She found her hard drive and checked to see if it was damaged. She couldn’t see a spot where the case had cracked meaning that it was likely alright.

 

“I do not. My father never told me what he made it out of.”

 

“Isipho. I think other places call it Vibranium.” Alea’s eyes widened and looked closely at her arm.

 

“I never thought that he had more of it. He always said that all of it went to make Captain America's shield.” Alea laid back and looked at her arm.

 

T’Chaka helped her sit back up and she pulled out a satellite receiver and sent a message to a contact labeled Director. It said: _I’m fine. I will be back in a while. Do not look for me._

 

It was then that a toddler entered the room. He looked to be about three or so. He had on very similar clothes to T'Chaka.

 

"Baba, up!" He thrust his hands into the air before falling over into a coughing fit.

 

"T'Challa!" T'Chaka rushed over and scooped the small boy up.

 

"Bring the boy here. I might be able to heal him."

 

T'Chaka brought the boy over to the edge of Alea's bed. She placed her flesh arm over his tiny chest. She started to push for her healing powers to heal the boy. If it was his immune system she would be able to heal him instantly.

 

As T'Challa started to perk back up, T'Chaka sighed in relief. When T'Challa looked up at his father with bright wide eyes, tears slipped from T'Chaka's eyes.

 

Then T'Challa said something in his native tongue that Alea couldn't figure out what it was. It sounded like many of the other African languages did though.

 

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

 

"Wakanda has some really advanced technology right?"

 

"We do. What are you thinking?"

 

"I have missing nerves in my spine. I've long wanted to build something to bridge those nerves. I have plans and such, just not the technology needed to make it a reality."

 

Alea places her hand on T'Challa's head. The boy grins up at her. She smiles back.

 

"Is that all you want?"

 

Alea nods. She didn't know that she'd healed the prince or had been talking to the king of Wakanda. She just had wanted to help those she could. When she found out a day later she just smiled. She also found out that T'Challa had always been sickly. That and he was about eight years old.

 

T'Chaka held his promise and helped her build the spinal jump, as Alea like to call it. She would leave about a month after arriving.


	2. 1999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuri will have been born in 1999 Making her 16 in Black Panther.

Alea next met T'Challa when the prince was just about to turn fourteen. T'Chaka and his wife had just welcomed a little girl into the world. She had been asked down to heal her because she was also sickly.

 

She had been gathered from a SHIELD base in New York by a few members of the King's Guard. Once they made it to Wakanda Alea was escorted straight to see the young princess.

 

Once they made it to the royal chamber's Alea could hear the pained cries of the newborn. She knocked on the door before opening it. Standing there was both the prince and the king. The little princess was being held by the queen as she laid back in the bed.

 

Alea walked up to the edge of the bed. She took a good look at the newborn. Her cheeks were tear stained and her little chest was heaving. Her eyes were closed as she wailed. There was spit up on her wrap, likely from her last coughing fit.

 

Alea lifted her right hand and placed it against Shuri's chest. Shuri's cries quieted just a bit as her beautiful onyx eyes opened. Alea forced her healing powers into the baby. They all watched as Shuri's tiny body released tension that had almost always been there. 

 

"That was so cool," T'Challa mumbled watching as his little sister fell asleep.

 

"I did something very similar to you about six years ago." Alea lifted her hand from Shuri. She turned to the two males to see T'Chaka holding something. 

 

"As thanks for healing my daughter." T'Chaka opened his hand to reveal a blue and silver ring. 

 

Alea took the ring from him and instantly knew it wasn't a normal ring. She slid it onto her flesh hand to see it shrink to fit her finger instantly.

 

"T'Challa thought of this after meeting you. It can interface with your arm. It is made so that when you touch someone it instantly gives you everything that could be known on a physical level."

 

Alea looks T'Challa straight in the eyes before speaking, "Thank you so much. This is a very thoughtful gift. I mostly rely on the physical condition of a person to heal them. You and your sister benefited from an immune system boost. That is something that I can heal without thought. Other ailments like, broken or fractured bones, and internal bleeding though I cannot heal as easily." 

 

T'Challa beamed at the praise. She ruffled the young prince's hair. "You will be a good king one day. Just from what I have seen of you the two times I have been in Wakanda. You will be a good king for your people."

 

Alea would leave Wakanda a few days later. She would stand by what she said to T'Challa until her dying day. She would return to Wakanda only after T’Challa became king.


End file.
